What I think should've happened in Blood Captain
by Kaname-Black-Panther
Summary: Ok so this is after Lorcan tells Grace she shouldn't come back to The Nocturne with him, Right after
1. Johnny's an evil dude

**_Ok this sucks horribly but I wrote this over the summer and sometimes I get bored and yeah, so I don't even care what you say because I most likely don't know you people (except for Zero-kun!) So review please and be free to say what you feel, constructive critisism is accepted. If no one likes it, then I won't add anymore to it. Takes place after Lorcan says that Grace shouldn't go back to the Nocturne with him. Such a sad moment I almost cried when I read it!_**

Ch.1

I have to get out of here, thought Grace. If she stayed then she would most certainly tell Lorcan about the captain. And as much hurt Grace felt inside, she refused to let Lorcan see her cry. Grace rose to her feet.

"I need to be somewhere else." Lorcan kept hold of her hand.

"No." Grace couldn't meet his gaze.

"Lorcan, please let go."

"Don't leave now while your upset." Grace turned back suddenly. Reaching towards where Lorcan held her wrist, she took hold of the area of Lorcan's arm between his wrist elbow, and tore his hand away. Her hands were shaking, and she felt an incredible uproar beginning from her very core. She had to get away, and fast! She ran out into the hall. Not really knowing where she was going, she just kept running until she decided to stop. Unfortunately when she stopped, she had run into someone, who fortunately caught Grace before she hit the floor. Grace looked up at who it was. It was Johnny. Finally, someone she trusted. Grace let go of all control, breaking into sobs and falling into his arms. Having his arms around her only made Grace think of Lorcan, which made her think of how he told to not come back with him, which made her cry even harder.

"Grace, what's wrong?"

"It's Lorcan. He said that when he goes back to The Nocturne that he doesn't think I should come with him." Johnny gasped and hugged her even tighter.

"Here, lets get you somewhere you can sit and tell me about it." Grace nodded, and let him guide her away. When he stopped Grace looked up. They were in the rec room. She heard him shut the door behind them.

"Better for privacy." He said.

"Now you can say everything you need to say without anyone sneaking a peek or hearing, except for me of course." Putting his arm around her, he got out his polka dotted handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Ok, now tell me exactly what happened."

After telling it all to Johnny, Grace felt surprisingly better.

"Well it sounds to me like you either need to be a donor or a vampire. And there are always ways." Grace twisted her head towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know just what I mean." He reached out and pulled Grace closer to him. Putting his arm around her waist to prevent movement, he used his other hand to grab the collar of her shirt.

"What'll it be, vampire or donor?" Grace started to panic. She braved a swing at his face but he caught her hand.

"Not so fast, little lady. Now I'll ask again, vampire or donor?"

"No! Neither! Johnny don't do this!"

"Vampire it is then!"

After a while, Grace gave up. If she was going to die, and she had a feeling she was, she might as well die a somewhat painless death. Johnny paused.

"Your blood tastes really nice. I might just keep you as my donor."

Grace was silent. She had nothing more to say to him. Then pictures of Lorcan, Connor, the Captain, and Mosh Zu floated into her mind. She couldn't leave them, even if Lorcan didn't want her with him and the captain might not live to see tomorrow. She had to be strong for them. I have to do something, thought Grace. Reaching out to the table, but making sure Johnny wouldn't notice her, she reached out to hopefully find something heavy. Her hand made contact with a flask. Good, she thought. Carefully bringing it up, but certain Johnny wouldn't notice because of his hunger, she brought it down upon his head. Dazed, he stopped and looked up at her. During his moment of hesitation, Grace slipped out of his clutches and ran for the door.

"Come back here! Grace, I know you'll come back. You can't stay away from me forever!"


	2. Holy crap Grace run, try to stay alive!

This is chapter 2 of the story I'm writing right now. Zero-kun had something nice to say about it so I'm writing more!

Ch. 2

Grace ran and ran from Johnny. Bolting down the hall she passed several vampires and one very disgruntled Oliver, who barely recognized who it was and by the time he did she was gone. By which time she was almost to Lorcan's room. _Come on Grace you can make it_, she thought to herself as she approached the door. When she made it she grabbed onto the knob and twisted it for dear life, trying to get in.

"Lorcan! Please let me in! Please unlock the door!" He must be asleep. Grace knocked on the door. No answer. "Please!" Realizing that no one was going to answer and thinking she was hearing footsteps coming closer, she finally gave up. _I'm going to die, right here in this very hall_. She felt herself growing weak, and gave in to it. As she fell semi-conscious onto the floor, Grace felt herself not falling on the ground, but into a pair of arms. As she opened her eyes, she saw a blurry figure standing over her. It must be Johnny.

"No," Grace rasped, "No more. Don't take anymore blood." She felt him pull away some of the cloth of her shirt. Grace put her hands up in front of herself to try and prevent Johnny from getting to her. Johnny brought put his free arm behind her knees and lifted her up like he was cradling a baby.

"I don't want to be a vampire, really I don't." Her vision came into focus. Grace saw someone. But it wasn't Johnny.

"Lorcan. Lorcan I'm so glad it's you. I thought you were--" But the force it had taken to get away from Johnny was taking its toll upon her. She sensed that she might not have much consiousness left. Grace grabbed Lorcan shoulders and started to pull herself up. When she was eye to eye with him she opened her mouth to speak. But from running or lack of blood or both she didn't know, but she felt herself growing weaker with every second. She saw tears working their way down Lorcan's face. She reached out toward him and wiped away a tear. Only then did she allow herself to become unconsious. Lorcan felt Grace grow limp in his arms. Her head and shoulders slumped backward. Lorcan fell to his knees.

"Grace! Come on Grace hold on!" Lorcan said to her through tears of rage at whoever had done this and dispair at the thought of Grace dying. He looked down at her. She looked utterly peaceful. He leaned forward and began to scream at her.

"Your safe now! If you can hear me, don't die!"

AWWWW the tragic situation of it all! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Um what happened last night?

_**Oh my goodness I didn't expect to get any reviews but you people reviewed so thank you so much! ^_^ I hope this chapter is ok, I kind of really can't think of much else to put into this story. I don't really know where I'm going with this chapter, it depends on if I can think of anything else beyond this point.**_

Grace slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Sitting up, she felt kind of, what was the right word, groggy in a way. What happened? she thought, as she looked around. When her eyes landed on Lorcan, she smiled. Awwww he's asleep! Grace thought. She always thought it was a little funny watching Lorcan sleep. Especially when he would talk, now that was worth listening to! But now he was silent, and not resting the way he should be, you know relaxed. He seemed to be somewhat unhappy. She wondered what was wrong. Lorcan twisted in the chair he was sitting/sleeping in and looked to be in the most uncomfortable position ever. So Grace got up and pulled the blanket off the bed and draped it over him. As soon as she did, however, Lorcan's face scrunched up and he awoke. Letting out a small groan, he stretched out his arms and sat upright instead of the odd contortion he was a second ago.

"Grace!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. Grace tensed up, not expecting anything like that.

"Um. . . . uhhh. . . " Grace eventually gave up trying to say anything and put her arms around him. This was . . . akward to say the least, but it also felt selt sort of right. Finally Lorcan released, making Grace do the same, and they just stared at each other.

"So how are you feeling?" Lorcan asked. Grace heard a hint of urgency in his voice, and was confused by it.

"I feel fine, are _you_ feeling alright?" Lorcan nodded, smiling slightly.

"Are you sure you're ok, though?" He asked. Grace nodded.

"Yes Lorcan, why wouldn't I be?" Now Lorcan was confused.

"Don't you remember, Grace? Don't you remember what happened last night?"

_**OOOOO what'll happen next? To be honest, I really don't know! I hope you liked it!**_

_**Kaname-Black-Panther**_


	4. I can't say, it was bbaaaddd

_**Ok so this is the 4th chapter (obviously). Still don't know what might happen in the end. Please review**_.

Grace stare blankly back at Lorcan. Yes she wanted to say, but somehow she couldn't. Somewhere deep inside she felt telling Lorcan wouldn't be the best thing she'd ever done. Grace sighed.

"Sort of." Lorcan looked at her expectantly.

"Well," he said.

"Well what?"

"Well aren't you going to tell me?" Grace glanced away, wonder what she should say. The whole time Lorcan just watched her. She seemed to be having a real struggle coming up with an answer. Or maybe she just didn't want to tell him. It was understandable, thinking about what happened and the way she was so distressed.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me." Grace smiled weakly at him, grateful that she didn't have to tell him.

"Thanks," She whispered.

_**Yeah that was really really really short but that's all I came up with. Ta da.**_


End file.
